My friends
by Daizels
Summary: "There was something in the air that night, the stars were bright, my friends. It was then that help had finally started to arive,they were shining there for you and me, for Olympus." Hazel stayed quiet for a moment, in which Frank said,"Though we never thought that we could win, there's no regret, if I had to fight again, I would, my friends, beside you." Please R&R?


**Inspired by ABBA's Fernando. It gives this fic more emotion if you know the song. Read and review please?**

Hazel and her husband Frank sat next to each other on the porch of their house, far away from the hustle and bustle of the city life. They were old now. Their children grown up and their battles won long ago, though never forgotten. Their other friends had passed on as the years went by and now only Frank and Hazel remained.

"I miss them." Frank said quietly.

"I do to, Frankie, I still remember them and us in our glory days."Hazel said, looking up at the stars flickering high above her.

"There's another war coming and for once, we aren't called to fight. Strange huh?" Frank said, leaving out the part where they were already in their late seventies.

"Can you hear the drums my friends?" Hazel said looking at the small lamp hanging from the ceiling of the porch. That used to hang in her cabin on the Argo II "I remember long ago another starry night like this. In the firelight, Frankie, do you remember? Leo used to make such beautiful flames." Frank nodded silently smiling at the small flame inside the lamp.  
"Piper was humming to herself and softly strumming her guitar, she used to sing the most beautiful songs to us when we were homesick and Leo would start dancing and we would laugh , while you would turn into different animals and chase him around, it made everything seem fine." Frank smiled and started humming a tune Piper almost always sang to them when things started to look rough and Hazel realised once again how much she missed her dear friends.  
"I could hear the distant drums, like Gaia's heartbeat and sounds of monster calls were coming from afar." Hazel was sad, she remembered that quest so well and it would probably haunt her for the rest of her life.

"They were closer now, my friends, we were all scared, every hour every minute seemed to last eternally." When Hazel looked back at Frank, she saw a sad expression on his face.  
"I was so afraid my friends,but we were young and full of life and none of us prepared to die." Hazel said, she could feel the tears building up in her eyes, like they haven't in years.  
"And I'm not ashamed to say, the roar of giants and monsters almost made me cry." Frank slipped his hand in hers, which she was grateful for.

"There was something in the air that night, the stars were bright, my friends. It was then that help had finally started to arrive,they were shining there for you and me, for Olympus." Hazel stayed quiet for a moment, in which Frank said,"Though we never thought that we could win, there's no regret, if I had to fight again, I would, my friends, beside you."

Hazel chuckled lightly,"Now we're old and grey, dear Frankie. And since many years I haven't seen a bow and arrow in your hands."  
"Can you hear the drums my friends? A war is starting again. Do you still recall the fateful night we closed the Doors of Death? Even though we suffered a great loss." Hazel paused a second remembering,  
"I could see it in Percy and Annabeth's eyes, how proud they were to fight for peace in this land. Even though, they could barely walk, they fought. We all fought."

"There was something in the air that night, the stars were bright, do you remember Hazel?" Frank said.  
"They were shining there for you and me, for our friends, Frankie."  
"Though we never thought that we could lose them." Frank said, she heard the catch in his voice.  
"They had no regret Frankie."  
"If I had to fight with you again, I would, my friends, alongside you." Frank said and Hazel knew. They were both tired. They lived their lives, but their lives had been hard. As hard as any without their friends. They had their chance at fighting and they had enough of it. She had now lived two lives and lost nearly everything. Frank had lived only one and lost just as much. Both of them had no energy to go on, they were ready to join their friends. Hazel knew their children would understand, their eldest had known Percy and Annabeth, before Annabeth died, giving birth. Percy had died of pure depression, not long after, their little girl had been raised by Jason and Reyna, until the day they died. Poor Piper and Leo had early ends. Loving one-another too much to see the other die, they had, closed the doors of death from the inside, together.

"There is something in the air tonight, the stars are bright again, Frankie." Hazel said.  
"They are shining here for you and me Hazel." Frank replied.  
"Our friends are calling us." She said  
"Though we never thought that we would lose them, they never had any regret." He said.  
"If I have to die again, I will, Frankie."  
"Yes, and this time. I'm going with you, we'll see you once again my friends." Frank said, some god or goddes must have been watching them and had some form of pity for them, because, together. Hand in hand, they let go of the mortal world and went to join their friends.

**~Daizels**


End file.
